


Desire

by satanic_panic



Series: One Word [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Desire. Noun; a strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen.





	Desire

Even though it was only by a few minutes, Jake always woke up before you, but he spent those few minutes looking at you, thinking about how beautiful you were, sound asleep wearing his shirt from the night before, the duvet down by your waist; he loved seeing you so at peace, the morning light peering in through the curtains and illuminating your features, making you look absolutely heavenly. You stirred, stretching and groaning as you opened your eyes and smiled at him, inching a little closer so that you could snuggle into him as his arm wrapped around your waist.

“Morning, darling,” Jake mumbled, smiling as he pulled you closer, morning desire building within him as he held you close, skin pressed against skin, 

You let out a low hum, pulling away slightly so that you could look into his eyes; the way the morning light hit them, made them look utterly irresistible and heavenly. “Morning… sleep well?”

He shifted slightly, pressing a small kiss to your collarbone. “Well enough…” when you let out a shuddering, quiet, moan after he bit down a little, Jake smirked, getting on top of you and capturing your lips with chaste, but also a droplet of desire; he snaked his way down your body, ghosting his lips along your skin and doing his best to keep his desires down each time you leaned and arched into his touch; he stopped when he was between your thighs, licking his lips before leaving hickeys on the inside of them, marking up your flesh just the way you liked. “Can I, darling?” 

You nodded, swallowing thickly and running a hand through his hair as you did your best not to show how full of desire you were. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Running his tongue through your folds, Jake leaned an arm on your hips to stop you from rolling them as he used his fingers to play with your clit, his talented tongue making quick work of getting you worked up as he lapped at your flesh; with your hand in his hair, you tugged on the strands, which earned you a pleasured moan as Jake dared to take things a step forward, sinking his tongue into you and rolling and coiling it, easily finding your sweet spot and brushing against it, if only to tease you and get you to arch your back as a loud moan slipped from your mouth. Jake continued to pleasure you with his tongue, hitting all the right spots and growling in pleasure each time you tugged at his hair, in fact, he didn’t stop until your juices were spilling onto his tongue as he lapped them up eagerly, riding you through your release until he was absolutely certain you were satisfied and that your desires were fulfilled. 

Making his way back up, Jake licked his lips to savour the way you tasted before he rested his head on your stomach, looking up at you with that stupidly handsome smile of his. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love the way you taste, darling?”


End file.
